


Abandoned

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abandonment, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Lost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leneah has grown up living in the Calaway household, but now she wants to know why her real parents abandoned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

Leneah's POV  
  
Yeah I know I'm not actually a _Calaway_ but hell I don't know what I am. I never met my parents. They abandoned me. They left me here with Death and his daughter.  
  
Kristen and I were sitting in the living room playing some hardcore Mario Party. I was likely going to lose seeing I had only 3 stars compared to her 7.  
  
We were having a great time, well Kristen was having a great time, I had a lot on my mind and I was losing interest in the game.  
  
As if she sensed my changing mood, Kristen paused the game and turned towards me "What's on your mind?" Kristen asked, pulling her long brown hair back behind her shoulders. I tossed the controller to the couch and sighed.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Bull." Kristen's tone changed suddenly catching me by surprise.  
  
I pulled my legs up to my chest, laying my head on my knees. "Just thinking about dad."  
  
"Why? Did you two have a fight?" I shook my head.  
  
"Not _your_ dad." I swallowed feeling as though my heart was being sucked into a black hole. "I'm talking about _my_ dad, you know, the one who left me. Abandoned me like I was nothing more than a piece of-"  
  
"Stop. You don't need to worry about him. We are your family now," Kristen said wholeheartedly.  
  
"I just want to know _why_."  
  
The Calaway's were the only family I ever known, they are the only family I'll ever need.  
  
Kristen pursed her lips, probably unsure what to say to me.  
  
"What if you talk to _my_ dad," Kristen suggested. "He should have some  type of information about your parents."  
  
That wasn't a bad idea, but I don't think we have had a private conversation since I've lived here. Kristen was always in the room to make things a little more comfortable.  
  
I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to him. Play some Zelda or something till I come back...if I ever come back," I said, trying to humor her. I saw her lips curl up into a smile.  
  
I stood heading out of the room. I felt panic begin to overtake me.  
  
Dad was sitting in his office flipping through papers sent from Vince McMahon. I went to knock on the door but he beat me to it.  
  
"Come in Leneah," his voice sounded stern, he sounded focused. I honestly was regretting the decision to do this.

"Hey...dad," I mumbled, rubbing my hands together.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Dad looked up at me, setting down the papers he was holding. I took a seat across from him still fiddling with my hands.  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." I spoke, he could probably hear my voice shake.  
  
"About?"  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"My parents."  
  
He gave me an odd look, also taking a deep breath. "What exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did they abandon me?" I said in a small voice.  
  
Dad leaned his elbows on the desk. "To keep you safe. They didn't want to risk getting you caught up in any danger."  
  
"What type of danger?" I asked and Dad rubbed his neck.  
  
"I wouldn't know. Your dad vanished after giving you up. He said something about how he wasn't fit to take care of you."   
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He was protecting you from himself," Dad said nonchalantly. "I mean I'm not the father of the year, but I know how to raise my daughter. So your father entrusted you to me."  
  
Well, I guess the question of why I was put with the Calaway Family was answered. I still had so many questions but I guess I'd have to talk to my real dad, but it sounds like I'll never get the chance.  
  
Then another question popped into my head.  
  
"What about my mom?" I asked and Dad only responded with another shrug.  
  
"I never met her so I couldn't tell you."  
  
The way Dad responded to my questions made me a bit suspicious, almost though he preplanned his answers. Maybe he just knew sooner or later I'd ask about my real family.  
  
"Anything else?" He asked an I just shook my head.  
  
"No, but thank you for clearing a few things up for me." I smiled at him, he nodded at me before returning to the papers on his desk.

I stood slowly and backed out of the room.  
  
"I know I'm not your dad but if you need to talk about anything Kristen and I are here for you." Those words filled that black hole where my heart once was.  
  
I smiled before returning to the living room sitting back on the couch, watching Kristen enter the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Well you survived." Kristen smiled.  
  
"I did."  
  
But I can't say the same for my mother and father.


End file.
